In recent years, along with quick development of technology industry, portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., are widely used, and are developed towards a design trend of being light, slim, convenient with multifunction and artistic appearance, etc., so as to provide more choices to the user. Generally, the portable electronic device is equipped with heat generating elements such as central processing unit (CPU), etc., so that a heat dissipation device is configured to decrease the temperature of the heat generating elements, so as to ensure normal operation of the heat generating elements.
However, under the development trend of the profile of the portable electronic device getting thinner and thinner, an overall thickness of the portable electronic device is also continuously decreased, such that the accommodating space for the heat dissipation device is strictly limited, which influences heat dissipation performance of the portable electronic device.